


The Grinch

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Story, Friendship, Love, M/M, grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is in a very bad mood and Blair is too busy to even notice.  Will Jim have to tell him?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Grinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lyn. I hope you have a very nice day and year. Merry Christmas, too. Love you bunches.

** The Grinch **

Jim was in such a foul mood and he wasn’t even sure why. For some strange reason, Jim could think of little else except Blair Sandburg. Blair was on Jim’s mind from the time he got up in the morning until the time he went to sleep. Sometimes even while he was sleeping. Blair, on the other hand, seemed busy, happy and content. Part of the contentment was something to do with Megan Connor. He was hanging out with Megan every afternoon and evening and wouldn’t divulge a word about it to Jim.

It wasn’t that Jim didn’t ask. Just that afternoon, he had asked, “So, Chief, just what is up with you and Megan? Is it serious?”

“Nothing is up with me and Megan. We just enjoy each other’s company is all. Stop being such a killjoy, Jim.”

“You never used to spend all that time with Megan, so what is the difference now?”

“What are you? The friend Nazi? You know why everyone hangs out with everyone else? Mind your own damn business, Jim.”

Jim had stormed up the stairs and didn’t even say goodnight to Blair. _Why couldn’t he notice me?_

* * *

**Megan, Rhonda and Blair**

The following day, Jim had followed Blair and saw him walk into Megan’s apartment building. While he was sitting there, Rhonda drove up and parked. She entered the building and Jim wondered what in the hell was going on. He continued to sit there for three hours. Finally, Rhonda came out with her hair messed up and her blouse pulled out of her jeans. 

_What the fuck?_ Jim wondered if now there wasn’t three of them together. Again, he wondered why Blair couldn’t have noticed him. He wanted to hear what they were saying in the worst way, but Blair would never forgive him for that. Not to mention Jim really didn’t want to find out what they were doing or how they were doing it.

Jim drove away and wondered where he had gone wrong. Meanwhile, Megan was making something to eat for her and Blair. 

“Megan, we have to figure out something to say. Jim is going crazy on me and wants to know what we’re doing. I can’t very well tell him, can I?”

“No, we can’t tell. We promised Simon we would keep all this to ourselves. The Bullpen gang is going to have the best Christmas dinner at the station they have ever had. Thankfully, we at least have the four of us to plan this. I knew there would be a lot of work, but this is getting out of hand.” 

“I think we need to decide on something easier to make for dinner on the 25th, which you, me and Rhonda all have off to make the food. What do you think of buying sub sandwiches and make all the sides instead of lasagna? I don’t want to make six pans of lasagna. Do you?”

Megan laughed. “No, not me either. You were going to make it and I thought it was too much too. Simon can make it if he wants it that bad. Him and his ideas to boost morale. Although, he’s right. Morale has never been lower. Especially with Jim. He acts like he lost his best friend. What are you doing to him anyhow?”

Blair sighed. “I’m not doing anything, but he asked me what we had planned for Christmas and I told him I was going to your house during the day since we were both off and I wasn’t sure about that night. And he’s been pouting ever since.”

“Holy shit, Sandy. No wonder he seems mad at me at work. He probably thinks I’m taking you away from him. You do know he’s in love with you, right?”

“He is not. Stop that. That’s how rumors get started, when people say things like that. He’s not in love.” 

Megan shook her head and wondered if Blair fell that day or something. “I watch him a lot during the day and his eyes are always on you. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

“Megan, I actually thought it had something to do with me being his Guide. I never thought he might be attracted to me.”

“Oh, for crying out loud, you have a thing for him too, Sandy. Don’t deny it because it would be a big fat lie.”

“I won’t deny it, but I thought it was only me. My, my, my. What shall I do with this new information?”

“Nothing right now. You have to make him jealous until the cat is out of the sack.”

“Megan, it’s bag, not sack.”

“Whatever, mate. Let’s call Rhonda back over here and we’ll decide what each of us needs to do. We only have two more days. You can make Jim jealous for two days can’t you?”

“I suppose, but I hate to. It seems evil, Megan.”

“It’s time to put a little bit of demon into your lives. And remember, we can’t tell him anything.” 

“I’m not. I’m a good secret keeper. Especially, if he’s going to be a dick head about it.”

“Sandy, he’s been mean?”

“No! I mean, he wants to know what we’re doing. I don’t want to make up a lie. Could I tell him something about me helping you do something for your family for Christmas? We can even add Rhonda so that he’ll believe it more. How does that sound?”

“There you go. I knew you would think of something. Say I couldn’t work the program with the art projects and I have to have them done soon.”

“I’ll call Rhonda and tell her a change in plans and see if she wants to come over and talk with us.”

“Good idea, Sandy. Now, I’m going to get a new notebook to start.”

* * *

**Lying to Jim**

When Blair got home that night, he was exhausted. It was already midnight and he just wanted to hit the bed. 

Jim was sitting on the sofa, looking sadder than he had ever looked and Blair felt very guilty. “Hey, man. Did you wait up for me?”

“I just wanted to ask you something. Are you going to move over to Megan’s apartment?”

Blair coughed and then choked on his own spit. Jim pounded him on the back and asked, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. But you couldn’t be further from the truth. I don’t have a thing for Megan. Why would you think that?”

“You spend all your time with her. Every day and every night for the last week. I just figured it was getting serious.”

“No. I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t tell her I told you. Okay?”

“Okay…”

“She wanted to make up some artsy-fartsy pictures for her family for Christmas. Rhonda has this kick ass program and they couldn’t get it to work right. So, who do you think they called?”

“You, of course. That makes sense. So, you aren’t dating?”

“God, no. Some days I can barely put up with her, man.”

“That’s great. I thought you were moving,” Jim said, looking much happier than he had before. 

“I’m beat, Jim. Could we talk tomorrow. I’ll try to get some paperwork done at the station tomorrow. I know you miss when I take off.”

“No, that’s fine. Do your thing. I’m just happy you’re not moving.”

“Hey, we’re best friends, right?”

“We sure are, Chief, now I’ll try to be good. I’ll stop being mean to Megan too.”

“Don’t try too hard, because then she’ll know I told you. I’ll try and go to lunch with them less. Rhonda and Megan are time consuming, man.”

“All right, I’ll keep things the way they are. Go to lunch with them. I’m a big boy, I can eat a candy bar.”

Blair looked appalled and Jim started laughing. “Get to bed, Chief. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“I love you. You big lug,” Blair said, sweetly. 

Jim smiled big time and walked up the stairs. “I love you too, Chief. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, Jim. Night.”

* * *

**The Demons are Working**

Blair was busy the next day with Rhonda and Megan and Rafe walked up to Jim and asked, “So which chick is Sandburg seeing? Megan or Rhonda?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, actually, it’s no one’s business. Mine either. Leave me alone, I’m working. Why don’t you try?”

“You are such a grouch these days, Ellison.”

“Go away,” Jim barked.

Rafe said to Brown, “He’s like the Grinch that stole Christmas. Except he’s not as good looking.”

Henri burst out laughing and looked to see if Jim heard. Jim was busy at his desk and didn’t seem bothered. “Good one, Rafe.” 

Simon had watched from his office and heard Jim. Simon thought Jim sounded a lot like a grown up. That must have meant Blair put him in his place. Simon went to the doorway and said, “Ellison, my office.”

Brown called out, “I never tire of hearing that.”

“Oh, shut up, Henri.”

Jim smiled all the way into Simon’s office. He only hoped that Simon didn’t have bad news for him. 

“Here’s a cup of coffee. I figured you could use it dealing with those two.”

“Thanks, Simon.” Jim sat down and smelled the wonderful brew. Then he sipped and decided this was a new favorite. “I like the coffee better than any of the ones I’ve tried before.”

“Enough about coffee. How are you doing with your caseload reports?”

“Almost done. It’s been dead, hasn’t it?”

“Bite that tongue. What are you saying? You trying to jinx us?”

“Sorry, Simon. I’ll be good. You got any plans for Christmas yet? Blair is going to spend it with Megan, I guess. I have nowhere to go and no one is coming to my house. Do you want to come over for dinner?”

“That would be very nice. But, Jim, you have to work all day on Christmas. When will you cook?”

“The night before. I’ll stay up late. Do you want to come?”

“Is your family coming too?” 

“No, I don’t really talk to them much. I would feel silly inviting them when I haven’t seen them in a year or more.”

“Okay, it’s a date. Thank you, Jim.”

“You’re welcome, Simon. Now, let me finish my reports so I can give them to you. I’m almost done.”

“If you are, you can have Christmas Eve off. Which is tomorrow. Doesn’t time fly when you’re having fun? How does that sound? I just need those reports done.”

“I’ll have them to you today. If we get busy, I can still work, Simon.”

“Okay, that’s a good deal for me. If you’re off, you’ll be cooking my Christmas dinner. If you work, you’ll be working and I won’t have to fill in for you. It’s a win/win.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “See you later, Simon. Thanks for the coffee.”

Jim knew that Blair was sitting at his desk. He had heard him get off the elevator while he and Simon were talking. He smiled at the tired looking individual and said, “I’m almost done with my reports. Simon’s giving me tomorrow off if I do finish. I’m very excited about that, because I’m going to make Christmas dinner the night before.”

Blair said, “I’ll be right back. I think I heard Simon call my name.”

“Chief, if anyone heard him, it would be me. He didn’t call you.”

“Maybe I’m sensing his need to talk to me. Be right back.”

Blair knocked on Simon’s door and said, “I need to talk to you.”

“What’s going on, Blair?”

Blair shut the door and hoped that Jim wouldn’t listen. 

“You can’t let Jim off tomorrow for Christmas Eve. I’m going to be home making potato salad, fruit salad, eggnog and getting the sandwiches picked up. I told you that. We can’t have him home. Mind you I am making a lot over at Megan’s but I’ll be going back and forth. I can’t have him in the way. Although, I could move everything to her house and cook and bake there.” 

“I forgot. I’ll make up something. Get out of here before he listens.”

Blair went to the desk and asked, “Do you need help?”

“No, I’m on the last report now. I kicked butt and took names today. What would you like to do for dinner tonight? I thought we could go out. Maybe to Brad’s Sandwich shop or anywhere you want.”

“Let me see if Megan is busy? She had mentioned finishing up the project, but maybe she could handle it till tomorrow.”

“Ellison, my office, please?”

“Shit, so much for my day off. I just know he’s going to ask me to work.”

Blair patted Jim on the back and acted sorry for him. 

“Simon, you called?”

“Yes, sit down. I just realized that both Megan and Blair are off tomorrow, so I need you here. After Christmas I could give two or three days off. Deal?”

“Deal. I can cook dinner tomorrow night. Not a biggy. I’m almost done with my last report. Oh, Blair is doing it. Gotta go.”

Simon looked guilty as Jim left his office. Why did Jim have to be such a sport?

Blair pulled the sheet out of the printer and said, “All done. I asked Megan and she said, have fun at dinner. So, I’m yours for tonight.”

“Good. Brads?”

“I love Brads, but I was sort of hoping for a nice Chinese meal. How about Golden Dragon?”

“I thought you loved deli as much as I do.”

“I do, Jim. But I was craving Chinese all day. And I didn’t have it for lunch.”

“Let me ask Simon if we can leave now.” Jim walked over and asked and Simon told him to have fun. 

The two men walked to the elevator and Jim and Blair waved to everyone and got on.

* * *

**Dinner Out:**

When the guys arrived at Golden Dragon, Blair was exhausted. All day he had run errands and taken food over to Megan’s so Jim wouldn’t see it and he wanted to go to bed. He wasn’t even hungry. 

“You all right? You look really tired, Blair.”

“I am. I didn’t sleep well last night and Rhonda and Megan have been abusing me.”

Jim laughed at the joke because Jim thought Blair was joking. He had no idea that Blair was dead serious.

Blair sat across from Jim and smiled. “I’m not super hungry, so I’ll just order something small.”

“Wait a minute, you’re the one that wanted to come here. And now you say you’re not hungry?”

“I’m just tired, Jim. Bad day. Busy day and I’m grumpy.”

“What’s funny is I got called a Grinch today. Do you believe that?”

“Yes, I do.” Blair smiled and then started laughing, outright.

The waitress came over and both of them took the menu. Blair started looking after she said she would be right back. 

“What are you going to have, Jim?”

“Orange Chicken and crab puffs. What are you ordering?”

“Broccoli Beef and Chow Mein and maybe one of your crab puffs,” Blair said, smiling. “I can take the leftovers home for tomorrow’s lunch.”

“I share. So that’s fine. I thought you were ordering a little too much for someone not hungry.”

The waitress came back and they ordered. While they waited Jim told Blair what Rafe had asked. 

“He’s such a jerk. Like I would do that to Megan or Rhonda. Right?”

“Right and I told him as much.”

“Thanks, man. So, did you have a busy day doing all the paperwork?”

“I did. But I got all eight of them done. So, I knew Simon would love me for that.” 

“Cool. Does Simon have plans for the holiday?”

“He does now. Neither of us had plans and I knew you were spending the day with Megan, so I told him I would cook Christmas Eve night. I guess that’s tomorrow.”

“That was nice, Jim. If I decide to come home, is it all right?”

“Of course, it is. It’s your home too.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

The waitress came at that moment and Jim was glad. He was ready to say something about how he felt, but he didn’t dare rock the boat. At least this way Jim still had Blair close by.

* * *

**I’m Tired**

When they got home it was 7:00 and Jim said, “Would you like to watch something on the tv, or play a game or something.”

Blair sighed. “Jim, what I would like to do is go to sleep. I’m exhausted. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. Merry Eve of Christmas Eve.”

“Thank you. Back at you, Jim.”

“Sleep well, Chief.”

Blair brushed his teeth and washed up for bed. He felt like crying. What he wanted was for Jim to hold him in his arms and tell him that he loved him in that way. But instead, he was going to bed at 7:00 all by himself.

Jim could hear Blair trying to get control of his breathing and not having too much luck. Jim went to Blair’s door and knocked. 

“Come on in. God knows I’m not sleeping.”

“Chief, you need to center and take deep breaths. I’m going to sit next to your bed until you calm down. You’re too tired and that’s what’s wrong.”

“I might be, but that’s not what’s wrong. I’ll tell you what’s wrong. I want to be sleeping in your arms. I don’t want to sleep by myself anymore. I love you, Jim and in that way.”

Jim didn’t say anything at first and Blair thought he had just made the biggest fool out of himself, but then Jim shoved Blair over and he lay down next to Blair and kissed him. Soft and gentle to relax him. 

“Jim, I kind of thought we might lie upstairs. Oh, man, you’re not interested, are you?”

Jim took Blair’s hand and placed it over his hard member and asked, “Does this feel like I’m not interested?”

Blair left his hand cupped around Jim’s dick and smiled in the dark, knowing Jim could see him. “Why can’t we go upstairs then?”

“Because, we’re both tired. I want to make love when I feel great and not tired. Same for you.”

“Could we at least go upstairs so that in the morning we’ll be together?”

“Okay, you talked me into it. Come on, get your ass up there before I carry you.”

“The carrying sounds good. I truly am exhausted.”

Jim got up and pulled Blair up into his arms and then picked Blair up and over his shoulder in a fireman hold. Blair was laughing and so was Jim.

“I feel like such a caveman, Chief.”

“You are a caveman, Jim.”

Jim swatted Blair on the butt and laughed again. 

Jim gently put Blair on the bed and pulled his side of the covers down. “I’ll be right up; I have to pee.”

“Hurry up, I wanted to sleep in your arms.”

“Wait for me, Chief.”

Jim was so happy. He couldn’t believe that Blair made that first move. And to think that both of them were in love. Well, Jim hoped that Blair was in love with him.

Jim sighed as he was washing his hands. He could hear Blair was sleeping. _Dang it, anyhow._

Jim walked upstairs and got undressed and slid into bed, pulling Blair into his private space. Jim loved having Blair in his arms, even if he was sleeping.

* * *

**Not so sleepy boys**

When the alarm went off the next morning. Jim was awake in one second. He was so hard and wanted to stay where he was. Jim’s cock was warm up against Blair’s fine ass. Jim wished he could call in sick. He wanted Blair that badly. 

Blair started waking up and Jim got even harder at the thought of Blair being awake and in his bed. Blair turned around and kissed Jim soundly. 

“Thank you, Jim. I needed that sleep. I woke up once and could feel the strength and love in your arms as you held me. I would love to do more, but we have to get up. I promise, I’ll be yours tonight.”

“Sounds good. Would you like a shower with me?”

“No… I could call Simon and say we’d be late and we can’t do that to Simon. Give me a really good kiss so I think of nothing else today.”

Jim sighed. “Okay, Chief. We’ll wait for making love. Even though I want to make love in the worst way. I don’t want it to be rushed because of work. I love you, Blair.”

Blair kissed him again. “I love you too, man.”

“We’re exclusive, right?”

“What do you think, Jim?”

“Just wanted to make sure. I don’t want to take you for granted first thing.”

“Get ready for work. I have to get ready to go to Megan’s apartment. Lucky me.”

Jim laughed and asked, “The shower is calling me, Chief.”

“I’m next. I’ll make you breakfast.” Blair pulled on his sweats and walked down the stairs. Jim realized that this was the first time Blair had actually gone without a shirt in the house, unless Jim had asked to see something on his chest. This was a nice look. 

When Jim got out of the shower, Blair was sitting there pouring orange juice at the table and said, “I just finished making it, so here you go. Eat up, man.”

“I have to hurry. I promised Simon I would be in early. I’m already late as it is. Have I told you I like looking at your hairy chest? It makes me all warm and fuzzy.”

“Thanks, man. I love compliments. Keep them coming.”

Jim took his dish and cup into the kitchen. “I’ll do this when I get home. You have a good day with Megan. I hope you get done today and maybe tonight you could help me make dinner.”

“I’ll try to finish sooner than we had planned and I’ll start dinner tonight, for Christmas Day.”

“Thanks, Chief.”

“Your welcome. Now, get out of here. I’ll wash the dishes.”

Jim leaned down and gave Blair a nice kiss. One that was filled with a promise to do more later. Blair kissed Jim once more and then pushed Jim out the door. 

“Bye, Chief. Have a great day. See ya tonight.”

As soon as Jim drove off, Blair got busy on the phone and told Megan and Rhonda to meet him at Megan’s. Megan had cleaned her fridge out so that they would have room for the subway sandwiches and everything else.

* * *

**Cooking with the girls:**

Blair got to Megan’s and rang the doorbell. Blair could hear Rhonda laughing and knew this was going to be a fun day. Rhonda opened the door and pulled Blair into her arms. “Merry Christmas Eve, Blair. You ready to make the potato salad and the pasta salad. I’m doing the deviled eggs. I cooked up 4 dozen, I hope that’s enough.” 

“It’s going to be enough. Simple as that. I’m glad I brought all the things I needed for both salads, so Jim didn’t see it,” Blair answered. 

Megan came walking out and said, “I got all the pickles and other relishes today. I’m making dessert right now. I’m making two desserts. One is Bread Pudding with sweet Bourbon Sauce and the other is New York style cheesecake with the sweet Bourbon Sauce. You know where the peeler for the potatoes is. You bought enough potatoes to make up 5 big pots of potatoes. Does that sound like enough?”

“It sure does, Megan. Plus, I have the pasta salad to make up also. It’s going to be yummy. Get started so we aren’t cooking till midnight, everyone.”

As Blair peeled the potatoes, he was singing a love song and the girls couldn’t stand it anymore. 

Megan walked over, turned him around and asked, “What’s up with you? You are singing a love song. Did you get lucky last night?”

Rhonda said, “Oh, tell us what happened.”

“Jim and I told each other last night that we loved each other. Don’t say anything okay? I want him to tell people so I’m not saying a word at first.”

Megan hugged Blair and kissed his cheek. “Good luck, Blair. Homosexuality is hard for anyone, let alone my two best mates.”

Rhonda didn’t want to be left out, so she hugged him too. “Tell us all about it, as you peel potatoes.”

Blair was dying to tell someone, so he just told them that they were talking right now. They would act on it much, much later. 

Blair made up five large bowls of potato salad and four of pasta salad. They were huge bowls. In the fridge there was little room left when they were done filling it. 

Megan said, “My neighbor said I could store the sandwiches in her fridge for tomorrow. She thinks it’s great that we’re feeding the masses.”

At two, Blair finished everything up so he could go home and make Christmas dinner. 

The girls both hugged Blair before he left and Megan said, “I’ll pick up the sandwiches right now. Want to go with me, Rhonda?”

“Sure. Blair, you go home and bake a nice dinner for Christmas Day,” Rhonda suggested. 

“Okay, if you guys are good with it, I will go and make dinner. Thank you, Megan and Rhonda. Tomorrow is going to be great.”

“See you in the morning.” Blair flew down the stairs at the apartment so that he could get home and make dinner.

* * *

**Cooking for Christmas**

Blair stopped at the store, so he could get everything he needed. It took a little longer than he had planned. But everything was in his cart that he would need. 

When Blair got home, he started dinner right away. He put the buttered turkey in the oven and set the timer for four hours. Then he peeled more potatoes for mashed potatoes and gravy. Once that was done, he put them into bowls for dinner. He cleaned asparagus for dinner too. They were wrapped in tin foil and ready to go on the grill. He made a big batch because this was his and Jim’s favorite vegetable.

Blair made a delicious fruit salad and also a homemade loaf of bread and rolls. It was going to be great. The phone rang and Blair answered, “Sandburg, may I help you?”

“Blair, it’s me. I have to work late, so did you have time to make anything today or not. We can always go to the Chinese Restaurant if we wanted to.”

“The turkey has two hours left on it and everything else is already made. Don’t worry about a thing,” Blair explained. 

“Do we have pie, Chief?”

“Yes, apple, cherry and pumpkin pie. Don’t worry, they are already cooked and I bought six cans of whip cream. If you’re a good boy tonight, maybe we’ll try out some of that whip cream.”

“Jesus Christ, Blair…”

“Think about that all night, Jim.”

“You’re evil. Now, I have to get to work. I’ll be home about 11:00 tonight. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Jim. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m going to be tired tonight. So how about a rain check?” Jim sounded as disappointed as Blair felt. 

“Christmas will be extra special for us. I’m not complaining.”

“Thanks, Chief.”

“I’m going to already be in bed when you get home. So just kiss me hello when you get up there.” Blair loved being the boss. 

Jim needed to get off the phone. He was wearing a boner as it was. He didn’t need more. “See you at 11:00, Blair.”

“Bye, Jim. Be good and come home safe.”

Jim hung up before he announced to everyone that he was in love with Blair. He wanted to keep this quiet, but he hadn’t talked to Blair about it so far.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Mr. Ellison**

At 11:30, Blair went to bed. Jim was going to be later than he expected and Blair was pooped from cooking all day. Everything was put away for the next day. 

Jim got home at 12:45 and was bushed. He glanced in the refrigerator to see what was done and saw that everything was done. Jim would be forever grateful to Blair. He went into the bathroom, took care of business and walked slowly upstairs to sleep.

When he got there, he was in for a shock. Blair was sleeping in the nude and looking mighty fine in the moonlight. Jim got naked and slipped into bed next to Blair. Jim just stared at the body next to him. Blair had a wonderful cock. Sturdy and strong, just like Blair. Jim leaned into Blair’s belly and started to lick Blair’s cock. Jim was so tired, but he wanted to get some sucking done tonight if nothing else. 

Blair woke up and smiled at Jim. “That feels so good, Jim. I’m almost there already.”

Jim started to deep throat Blair and Blair came without any warning. Jim almost choked. “Wow, you suck cock better than I’ve ever had done before.”

“Why, thank you.”

Jim kissed Blair next and Blair tasted himself on Jim’s mouth. “Love the taste of you, Blair.”

Blair started to suck on Jim’s cock and was getting Jim mighty close. Blair slicked up one of his fingers and slipped that into Jim’s hot, inviting, hole. Jim was thrashing his head back and forth by that time and came without any warning, either.

They snuggled in to each other’s arms and Jim was the first to say, “Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch. I think you’re not a grinch with me.”

“No, I’m not. I love you, Chief.”

“And I love you, Jim.”

The next thing Jim knew was Blair’s heartbeat slowing down, his breathing was getting somewhat slower and shallower. Blair was sleeping already. Jim couldn’t believe that. He pulled Blair closer in his arms until his cock was near Blair’s ass. Jim wanted him so bad, but he knew he had to wait.

Jim was thinking he was going to be up all night from want. But instead, he fell right to sleep.

* * *

**Christmas Morning.**

Blair was playing with Jim’s cock at 4:30 in the morning. Jim was happy about it. He didn’t care what time it was. Blair had magic fingers. He knew exactly how to work Jim’s dick and he did it well. 

“Blair, can I make love to you?”

“If you take your time, man. I want you bad.”

Jim reached over and got his lube out and started stretching Blair’s fine ass. Blair was right on the edge already and it was early. Once he had gotten three fingers in, Jim put the condom on his proud member and started to push in. Jim was going super slow, as to not hurt Blair in any way. 

“Jim, give it to me hard. Right now, Babe, right now.”

Jim started thrusting into Blair much harder now and Blair was so close. Jim could feel Blair’s balls tightening up and without Jim even touching him, he came explosively. Jim pounded Blair’s ass at this time, he had to come. Three more thrusts and he was moaning like Blair had never heard. 

“Babe, give it all to me.”

Jim started kissing Blair and getting hard again. “Oh, no you don’t. You have to get to work early. Remember?”

“I know. Jim started to slide out of Blair and felt awful about it. “I like being connected to you, Chief. My senses were all better while I made love to you. I love you so much.”

Blair kissed Jim and said, “And I love you. Now, shower for both of us.”

The two men walked down holding hands as they went. Blair thought it was perhaps the most romantic thing he had ever seen.

Blair got out of the shower and went in to make breakfast for Jim. It was the least he could do with having the day off again. Jim still hadn’t complained about having to work. Blair figured sex was a good thing to calm Jim down.

Jim came out dressed and sat down at the table. “Looks good, Chief.”

“Just ham and scrambled eggs. Eat up, you don’t want to be late.”

“Why don’t you come down to the station this afternoon? You’ll be done with Megan by then.”

“We’ll both come and see you. How does that sound?” Blair smiled sexily and Jim decided that Blair was the sexiest man he had ever slept with. 

“That would be nice, Chief. Now, I have to get. Will you do my dishes for me?”

“Sure, go. The sooner you get done, the sooner you get to come home.”

“Chief, do we have to tell anyone about us yet?”

“Jim, the girls guessed when I was over there. So, as much as I would like it to remain a secret, people are going to be able to guess. I’m sorry, I’m such an open book.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “It’s all right. I like this open book. Have a good day and we’ll see you later? Merry Christmas.”

“Presents tonight, Jim. After everyone leaves. Okay?”

“Sounds good, although I got my present this morning.”

Blair rushed into Jim’s arms and said, “It’s going to be hell today without you next to me.”

“I love you too, Chief. Bye.”

Blair locked up after Jim walked out the door. Then Blair waved from the balcony to Jim, making Jim smile big time.

* * *

**The Three Amigos**

Blair showed up at Megan’s apartment and the three of them got everything ready to go. They were all taking their own cars so that everyone had enough room. 

Simon called Blair. “Sandburg, are you all set to bring everything up at 11:00?”

“Yes, everything is ready. We’ll be there at 10:30 and you help bring everything upstairs.”

“There are four big push carts down there with your names on it. Put everything on them and come up in the elevator. Okay? Jim might not be here because he’s been busier than hell all morning. He’s left the station four times today and it’s only 10:00. We’ll see you at 11.”

At ten minutes after ten, the three friends made numerous trips down to their cars, filling up the trunk and back seat with food. 

They all took off and followed one another like a caravan. Blair hoped that Jim would be there. It would be unfair to have him miss it.

* * *

**Did Someone Say Party?**

Jim heard Blair downstairs with Megan and Rhonda. An hour later, they were just coming up in the elevator. When it opened, Jim could see all the food. Blair and the girls had made a surprise party work. Simon came out and set up the tables for the food and Rhonda got all the paper plates, cups and plastic ware for everyone. There was a big cooler with ice and 2-liter sodas for the party. Everyone started helping put everything on the tables. Jim couldn’t believe all the food they had here. Jim grabbed one of the deviled eggs and it was the best deviled egg ever. It had pieces of bacon in it. 

“Blair, who made the deviled eggs?”

“Rhonda; they’re good, aren’t they? She gave me the recipe to make some for later on today.”

“I’m starving, I’m going to eat before I get another call. I take it you were doing all this for us instead of helping Megan?”

“The three of us were really busy. Rhonda is coming tonight too. Her husband had to work out of town. He’s coming home late tonight. That’s when they’ll celebrate. So, I told her to come for dinner. I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

Simon brought his plate over and asked, “Who made the desserts?”

“Megan did. They’re very good, aren’t they?” Blair was pleased that Simon liked things. 

Before long, most of the food was gone. Simon walked up to Jim and said, “You look tired. Go home and relax until you have to make dinner. You have the next three days off.”

“Blair did it all, already, Simon. I would like to go home to him though.” Jim put his hand across his mouth and said, “Sorry, Simon.”

“I knew you were in too good a mood today. Be careful and have fun.”

Jim walked over to Blair and asked, “Is there anyone here that would like to go home?”

Blair raised both of his hands up and said, “Pick me, pick me.”

“Come on, we’re going home. Not that we get to relax because we have to get dinner ready for three hours from now.”

“Let’s say goodbye to all our friends,” Blair suggested. 

They did just that and went to each of their cars to go home.

* * *

**May I Have a Quickie, Sir?**

Jim got home and waited for Blair to get parked and out of his car. Jim’s face felt like it was going to split from the happy faces he was making.

They held hands all the way upstairs. They came by a couple of their neighbors and Blair tried to take his hand away but Jim wouldn’t let him.

“Blair, we have time for a quickie. Want to?”

“Can I do you this time?”

“Sure. Why do you look so surprised?”

“I was teasing, but I’ve never topped so this will be a special treat.”

Jim was a little nervous. It would be his first-time bottoming. 

Blair took him upstairs and Blair was very gentle and patient. Before long, Jim was begging Blair to fuck him. And Blair always followed orders, so fuck Jim, he did. 

They both took a shower and got dressed for dinner. Jim put an extra leaf in the table and put a tablecloth on it. He set the table and watched the food that was in the oven. Blair had done a great job of cooking and soon everything was ready. 

Simon was the first one there. He said, “Joel is coming too, Jim. He had nowhere to go. I couldn’t stand the sad look on his face.” 

“That’s fine. Let me get another place setting put on the table.”

Once that was done, Jim opened the door to Megan and Rhonda, followed by Joel. Everyone was so happy. Jim loved this day. He wanted to tell everyone. So much for keeping it a secret. 

Jim stood up and said, “I have an announcement for everyone. Blair and I are seeing each other now and we wanted you to be happy for us. I hope you are.”

Joel hugged both men and told them congratulations and Megan and Rhonda hugged both men. 

“I wanted to thank Megan, Rhonda and Blair for all the hard work making our Christmas party a success,” Simon said, quickly. 

Joel asked, “Is this homemade bread, Blair?”

“Yes, I made it last night, late. I love bread with a meal. Especially if it’s fresh.”

Once dinner was done, Blair and Jim cleared the table and brought the desserts out. Everyone talked, laughed and ate everything in sight. Blair got up and made a nice dinner plate for Rhonda’s husband who was coming home late that night. 

“Thank you, Blair. I should go. I want to be there when he gets home. Thank you for his dinner. Thank you for my dinner. Merry Christmas, everyone.”

Everyone jumped up and said goodbye to her and hugged her goodnight. 

Simon and Joel left next. Megan stayed long enough to help clean up. Then she took off. Jim and Blair were finally alone. 

They sat down on the sofa and cuddled before they fell asleep. Jim woke Blair up and said, “Let’s go to bed. I have the next three days off. Whatever shall we do?”

“Race, ya, Jim.”

Jim let Blair win the race. After all, Blair made love like he talked, really well. Jim knew that this was the start of their new life and he for one was tickled pink. No more Grinch in this house.

The end


End file.
